The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a steering wheel, particularly for a motor vehicle, and to a steering wheel obtained according to this method.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing motor vehicle steering wheels which comprise a steering wheel skeleton provided with an open dish for receiving an inflatable bag in the folded state and with a soft covering made of plastic.
The methods for manufacturing this type of steering wheel which are known in the state of the art essentially consist in producing the steering wheel with its skeleton and its soft covering, then in fastening to this steering wheel a module containing at least one inflatable bag to which a soft covering plate is then fixed in order to form the central pad of the steering wheel.
These various assembly operations are performed at the vehicle manufacturers'.
It can be understood that these assembly operations require the various elements of this steering wheel to be assembled one after another and that these operations exhibit a certain number of drawbacks, particularly as regards the time required for this assembly and the presence of fastening members such as rivets or the like for fixing these elements to the skeleton of the steering wheel.